Kingdom of Cevillin
Sart Xarzith; The Beginnings of Cevillin A lone bastion of civilization in the frozen northern wasteland, Cevillin has always stood out as a strong icy crystal. First thought to be established towards the end of the first era, records push it back even further towards the beginning of the beginning of time. Founded by the Ice Goddess Caileach Bheur to provide a home to the intelligent creatures that appeared in the wasteland shortly after creation, Caileach was the first leader of the settlement Sart Xarzith, and ruled benevolently providing shelter from the weather, treacherous monsters, and the barbarian tactics of the people making their ways in the world. Centuries passed with Caileach Bheur leading this charge as the town grew. One day the people of the land stopped believing in Caileach's power over the land and the Goddess left the town, emotionally hurt by the people she protected no longer believing in her guidance. She used her anger and her fury to show that the icy lands could be much more treacherous. Around CE 1 1211; a lone warrior arose from the icy lands, claiming from lands of the south of green grass, liquid oceans and heat to warm up the coldest days. He was making his fortune into the land wishing to bring back treasures to his home. The barbarians of Sart Xarzith saw this warrior and took his plundering as a challenge to their leadership. While this warrior was not trained to adapt the colds of the north, his fighting style was enough to claim dominance in this battle. Jarvinh Trelloes; The First King CE 1 1212 showed this barbarian wilderness that it takes laws of man as well as laws of the land for the people to thrive successfully. After defeating the barbarians who led the tribes of Sart Xaarzith, Jarvinh took his place as King of the Frozen North, claiming that his kingdom lay as far as the snow fell onto the frozen land. Many of the original tribesmen did not appreciate this out of town king claiming that the throne was his and many attempts on his life were to be had in the first decade of his rule. Jarvinh stood strong. To stop the attempts on his life, and his experiment of rule, Jarvinh took one of the women as his wife, so that a child could be born which would secure his line as well as quell the assassination attempts. Months later, a son was born into the family and began the line of Trelloes. This birth also pleased the wildmen of the North who stopped the attempts and the land began to thrive. Jarvinh would have two more children before his wife died from illnesses of the land. Jarvinh's oldest child, named Jarvinh II, took to the role of Prince and learned what it took to be king of the land. The second child, a girl named Roxaine, took to listening to the land and what Caileach spoke through the winds themselves, earning the first title of Royal Shaman. The youngest child, another boy named Albreight took to the sword as his father did before and led the tribes into a functional army. By CE 1 1257, the Trelloes family was firmly entrenched into the lands themselves and the wastelands began to slowly change to reflect the prosperity that was being seen. During the end of Jarvinh's rule, a new name was given over the land, Cevillin. This prosperity in both the lands and the Trelloes dynasty lasted for over a millennium,and the times before the family ruled had all been forgotten. In CE 1 2507, things changed when Caileach Bheur returned from the land with an army of frost giants and magnificently large creatures invaded the land. The Slaughter of Bheur Caileach Bheur had grown tired of the people that she saved from death, people who wandered the wastelands starving and seeing loved ones die, and see these people prosper without her with no thanks to her. She raised her giants and other creatures to fight for her. The people of Cevillin had been prepared for battle, after a millennium of training, war was not a problem. What they didnt know, is that this was no war. This was a slaughter. The armies of Cevillin were use to fighting the few tribes that remained in the wasteland, or the occasional purple worm that rose from the icy depths. They were not prepared for a mass of large, relentless creatures to strike upon them. The armies of Bheur hit the city harder than the strongest winter had hit in all of their histories. Their farmlands and fields of plenty fell to the might of the weather. The walls fell to the strikes of the giants. The people fell to the blades of Bheur, and they wept. They wept as their families died from the blades and hammers of their creator god. They wept as their hard work fell under the footfalls of their enemies. They wept because they truly saw that Caileach Bheur loved them and felt angry that they had forsaken her. Within a century the town of Cevillin sat in slums, the Trelloes royal line had fallen, with only the ancient king Fjorln Trelloes sat on the throne. He approached Caileach and asked for the war to stop, and offered surrender to the Armies of Bheur. She accepted by taking his life, and removing the Trelloes blood from the land itself. Once again Cevillin sat without a ruler, and Caileach Bheur left the town alone. The people reverted to a Theocracy, and worshiped Caileach again relying on her guidance to shape their lives. Theocratic Justice The people of Cevillin were not prepared to turn back into the manner of life their ancestors once lived, and it took time for them to get use to living by Caileach's rule. Caileach wanted to remind the people that they needed to adapt to the ever changing landscape and not expect the opposite to happen. Decades passed an a small council of clerics devoted to Caileach rose to power and led the people of Cevillin to serve with purpose to their icy Goddess. Unbeknownst to the people of Cevillin, they survived the passing of the first era by worshiping properly. In CE 2 296, the council of Caileach was disbanded after the elves of the land felt that the rest of the town was not worshiping properly, and left into the wilderness. These elves would become known as the Gul, and would become a conventional enemy of the town of Cevillin. A high cleric by the name Abir Nevloni took the reign, still leading the town under the theocracy of Caileach. Abir ruled for the next two hundred years before passing from old age. A young human rose from the slums and took the role as the next High Cleric but it was quickly seen that this human did not have the faith that the past leaders did not. The Barony of Cevillin Gerlon Falzis, an ex cleric of Caileach rose to power and after so long of a Goddess claiming rule, Falzis was tired of this. He had grown tired living under the fear of a Goddess that hadnt made herself physically known in centuries. He laughed in her face and claimed the city as his. All Baronies have a similiar flaw that any barbarian tribe would have, and that is the strongest or most wiliest of leaders would take command whenever there is a weakness showing. Falzis weakness was that he didnt see other races beyond those that made up his gang deserved to live in the barony of Cevilin. Due to his actions, a tribe of gnomes were sent into the wilds to make their fortune. From then on the Falzis Gang grew in power and held the Barony as their own. The area began to flourish again as the Falzis gang held onto the Barony for centuries, stopping the skirmishing Gul Elves from attacking the city, and sending the monsters that the tribe of exiled gnomes, now known as the Frosttooth tribe, back into the snowy wasteland. A faction of the gang, superstitiously still gave reverence to Caileach Bheur,and she never attacked during the time that the Falzis gang held power. They continued to grow, not realizing that they grew lazy feeling that no power could take them down. Taoul-Gul; Land of the Gul Elves Early in the second era, a tribe of Elves left the safe walls of Cevillin and went into the wilderness. The Gul Elves continued their reverence of Caileach Bheur to provide safety in the wildness. Within fifty years the Gul elves settled their own town, naming it Taoul-Gul, land of the Gul Elves. While never growing in size that the other town did, they grew in power to protect themselves from the wilderness. In CE 2 982, an elf by the name of Gul Loextirnlgi rose as the elves king, gaining the title of King of the Wasteland. Loextirnlgi's plan was to build a suitable base so when the Barony came looking for more power, they would find that the power of Caileach Bheur was on their side, as well as the weather themselves. A being made of ice came from the land, and she was named the Star of the North Wind. Loextirnlgi fell in love with her almost immediately and the two married quickly after. The couple had five children, and raised them in the best way to bring the Gul Elves as a true power to the Northern lands. The Gul Elves did indeed become a power in the land, using the weather itself to seal the town of Taoul-Gul from the Barony of Cevillin, and the elves did a good job. Until the Chiantok War came, and a young Elven princess by the name of Guinevere Loextirnlgi-Helinodor went into the winter wasteland after her husband was assassinated and only seen again, by a new name. Xarzith Daariv, the Tyrannical Queen. The tribe did indeed lose the war, and the royal family of was left to the youngest two of the family. CE 2 1376, the young Prince Gul Loextirnlgi-Garlin took the reigns as leader of the Tribe and began to rebuild the army. The Kingdom of Cevillin Xarzith Daariv showed her might in the land, taking the now defunct Barony, and her knowledge of the wilderness and turned Cevillin into a mighty kingdom. She welcomed back the Frosttooth tribe and attempted to bring the Gul Elves in but was rebuffed. She felt that the problem in the past is that the people of the Northern Wastelands were given too much freedom. She solved that by making them slaves. She solved the lands need of having a functional army by weeding out the week in the Arena. She solved the need to defend against the weather by making magic that should never be. She shared her power with select agents who were sent out into her kingdom to make sure any thought of rebellion, or an upstart creature with plans that may detract from her were swiftly taken care of. Xarzith Daariv earned her name of the Tyrannical Queen when she faced the wrath of Caileach Bheur and sealed the Goddess into herself, and channeled her power into the land. Ruling for centuries longer than any elf should rule, the people of Cevillin learned not to question the might of their Tyrannical Queen. Masters kept their slaves in check, and the Queens private force of corrupt magic users kept them in line. CE-2 2004 led to the next great battle against the Gul Elves when a rebellion of three set out and set forth a great cleansing amongst the land. These three were seen to their deaths, and the war ended with Cevillin out on top. The Sepa Cleansing CE-2 2006 was a year when the corrupt magic was seen in full effect. Slaves got beyond the magic of the land and rebellion was given to those remained beyond the walls. Xarzith Daariv punished her people by using her Sepa magic, magic of the Soul, and took their souls and used it to seal the walls of the town away from her enemies. People died in the street left and right with no explanation. People gifted with magical and spiritual sight saw the souls of their neighbors and loved ones flee into the sky, to the Castle of Cevillin, and used to channel magic beyond their comprehension. The people of Cevillin knew there was no escape any longer, and submitted to the might of Xarzith Daariv, the Tyrannical Queen. Category:Cevillin